


Золотая лихорадка

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Золото зачаровало его — золотые украшения, загорелая кожа; полуобнажённый, опутанный цепями, Ньют выглядел совсем иначе. Невозможно было устоять.





	Золотая лихорадка

В шатре пахло влажными листьями, жареным мясом и немного — дымом. Было жарко. После полуночи часть полотен, образующих стены шатра, сняли, открыв вид на берег озера, но это не особо помогло, разве что стало не так душно. Криденс смахнул пот со лба — украдкой, всё никак не мог привыкнуть, что не обязательно вести себя сдержанно, — и сидящая рядом девушка со смешком протянула ему пальмовый лист, жестом показала, как лучше держать, чтобы обмахиваться. Местного наречия Криденс не знал, поэтому, неуверенно улыбнувшись, кивнул и на всякий случай поблагодарил на английском. Девушка засмеялась, обнажив поразительно белые ровные зубы; пружинисто вскочила и вышла, почти выбежала, моментально затерявшись среди фигур, танцующих снаружи в темноте.

В центральный очаг — костёр, тщательно обложенный камнями и чем-то вроде кусков ноздреватого мела — подбросили охапку хвороста, а сверху кто-то сыпанул едва подсушенной травы, так что по шатру снова пополз дым. Когда запах, резкий и пряный, дошёл до Криденса, глаза заслезились; он зажмурился и прикрылся рукой, пытаясь не чихнуть — почему-то он был уверен, что это неуместно.

Когда Ньют сказал, что они должны обязательно присутствовать на празднике этого племени, Криденс всё представлял несколько иначе: безумные пляски вокруг огромных костров; кровожадные улыбки дикарей; жуткие маски; воинственный даже на вид вождь, не расстающийся с копьём; главный колдун в ожерелье из костей, раскрашенный, как те маски, странными символами, беспрестанно бормочущий заклинания; и, может быть, ритуалы жертвоприношения. На деле оказалось, что вождь и есть главный колдун — ничего удивительного для племени волшебников, — и вместо боевого или ритуального раскраса он носит вполне приличную по местным меркам одежду — длинную юбку, тунику и много-много бус, деревянных и костяных; с самого начала праздника он практически неподвижно сидел на помосте у дальней стены шатра и зорко следил за всеми. Окружали его люди в таких же нарядах, почти все молодые, больше женщины, горделивые, высокие и статные, с непривычными, но очень красивыми лицами — длинноногие эбеновые статуи с яркими блестящими глазами; они негромко переговаривались между собой и вообще вели себя очень сдержанно, без всяких дикарских замашек. Криденса, как одного из почётных гостей, разместили на краю помоста, так что наблюдать за танцами приходилось издалека; улыбались ему очень даже приветливо. Маски, правда, всё-таки были; и удалось послушать музыку барабанов, про которую он вспомнил не сразу, хотя про неё Ньют рассказывал.

Кое-как протерев глаза, Криденс огляделся. Ньют ему объяснил, что нужно пробовать всё, что предложат, кроме питья, а сам куда-то исчез. Это было немного досадно. За несколько месяцев совместного путешествия Криденс привык, что он всё время рядом: показывает новые места, объясняет непонятное, отвечает на все вопросы; когда требовалось, он даже мог перевести разговор на чужом языке — у магов для этого были разные способы. Волшебный мир оказался не совсем таким, каким его представлял Криденс по книгам — по магловским книгам, напомнил он себе — и по рассказам, которыми его пичкали раньше, так что помощь Ньюта всегда была кстати. И…

Он попытался не думать об этом — теперь-то он знал, что существуют волшебники, способные с лёгкостью прочесть чужие мысли, — но обмануть себя уже не получалось. Он привык к Ньюту — не к проводнику в мир магии, а к человеку, заботливому, доброму… и немного рассеянному. Криденс сперва старательно гнал от себя подозрения, но, похоже, Ньют занялся делами, а про своего спутника просто забыл.

Размышляя, насколько невежливо будет улизнуть в разгар празднования, Криденс в который раз обвёл взглядом шатёр, посмотрел на виднеющееся кое-где через неплотную крышу звёздное небо, затем, привлечённый движением, повернулся ко входу. И замер. Кажется, его желание увидеть Ньюта исполнилось. Вот только…

Он был худым и высоким, но обычно костюм это несколько скрадывал. Плотный золотисто-рыжий загар, привезённый из первого путешествия, покрывал сухое мускулистое тело, рельефные руки, живот. Поверх загара лежало настоящее золото. Тонкие цепи змеились по коже, переплетались, обвивали друг друга, почти заменяя одежду; некоторые были унизаны бусинами, мелкими и большими, простыми и странной формы; с некоторых свешивались подвески — по одной, по две, целые ряды, образующие бахрому, — покачивались гипнотически, хотя Ньют стоял неподвижно. Спускалась вниз мягкими складками длинная юбка. По ней тоже шли бусы и цепи, на вид золотые — тяжёлые, должно быть, — поблёскивающие в свете костра. Шею охватывала полоса с узором, который нельзя было разобрать с такого расстояния. Кудри немного растрепались, словно их только что трогал ветер.

Криденс снова протёр глаза — на случай, если всё это ему померещилось из-за дыма, но видение не исчезло. Мерцали золотые полоски, в волосах появлялись и тут же прятались блики, словно Ньют едва уловимо двигался. Криденс смутно припомнил, что накануне он говорил о каком-то ритуале, который следует провести во время праздника — но говорил так легко, что это можно было принять за шутку. Его слова часто звучали легкомысленно. Кто мог подумать, что он не шутил.

Он сделал шаг, и Криденс понял, что это не юбка, а скорее набедренная повязка — пара кусков ткани, небрежно обёрнутых вокруг тела. В разошедшихся складках показалась длинная нога, на лодыжке обвитая старым белёсым шрамом, поверх которого красовался покачивающийся при каждом шаге золотой браслет. На другой ноге, видимой только по щиколотку, был надет целый ворох браслетов, тоненьких, мелодично постукивающих друг о друга, и этот звук завораживал, как и само движение золотых полос. На нью-йоркских улицах Криденс порой засматривался на женские ножки, но всегда брал себя в руки, не позволяя греховным помыслам взять верх; сейчас же он просто смотрел и смотрел, не в силах отвернуться. Он даже порадовался, что Ньют ни разу не взглянул на него и не заметил такое пристальное внимание.

Ньют ступал так плавно, что бусы и цепи почти не звенели, лишь издавали неясный шорох; еле слышно позвякивали бубенцы. Не отрывая взгляда от вождя, он приблизился к помосту и медленно опустился на колени. Вождь не удостоил его вниманием, но Криденс почему-то был уверен, что он внимательно следит за гостем. Ньют слегка поклонился, так что украшения зашелестели, словно листья на ветру, и заговорил. Его мягкий спокойный голос сплетал звуки чужого языка в одно длинное, бесконечное слово — в колдовской заговор, одурманивающий всех, кто его слушал.

Ощущение было такое, будто ноги прикипели к помосту. Криденс не мог пошевелиться, только следил за каждым движением Ньюта, как зачарованный. Голова кружилась от запахов, горьковатых, пряных, незнакомых. Ньют, коленопреклонённый, облитый золотисто-рыжим светом костра, весь опутанный этими шуршащими и звенящими цепями, которыми его можно было бы стянуть до полной неподвижности — и особенно его выражение лица, совершенно обычное, словно делать подобное ему далеко не впервой — всё это заставляло Криденса желать странного. Он не мог перестать думать о том, какие, должно быть, у Ньюта мягкие губы. И руки. У него были очень деликатные руки, об этом Криденс доподлинно знал; ему невыносимо хотелось ещё раз ощутить эти осторожные, нежные прикосновения — хотя бы мимолётно, как раньше, когда Ньют ободряюще сжимал пальцами его плечи и ласково улыбался. Во рту пересохло.

Ньют закончил свою речь и снова поклонился, на этот раз очень низко, так что подвески и цепи, скатываясь по телу, одна за другой задевали усыпанный песком пол. Отблески пламени играли на покрытой шрамами спине. Выпрямившись, он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону, будто хотел посмотреть на Криденса, но передумал; вскинул голову, вновь обращая лицо к вождю. Тот коротко что-то сказал и, сняв с шеи шнурок с костяным медальоном, бросил его Ньюту. Тот поймал медальон в воздухе; поднялся и медленно, шаг за шагом, отступил. Криденс провожал его взглядом. От движений цепи подрагивали, и по коже Ньюта будто бы пробегала рябь. Звуки исчезли.

Только когда он растаял в темноте за краем шатра, Криденс смог избавиться от гипноза и глубоко вдохнуть. Голова всё ещё шла кругом. Остальные вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось, словно для них всё это было в порядке вещей. Криденс даже усомнился в собственном рассудке — но не мог же он придумать такое. Вероятно, дело и правда в том ритуале. Пользуясь тем, что вождь отвернулся, чтобы выслушать одну из женщин рядом с собой — и тем, что ноги наконец стали слушаться, — Криденс соскользнул с помоста и осторожно прошёл к выходу.

Почётных гостей поселили в небольшом шатре, одном из тех, что раскинули для вождя и его свиты. Ньют мог бы отказаться и, как обычно, поставить волшебную палатку, внутри которой помещался целый дом, но ему, похоже, нравились местные традиции. Криденс сдвинул лёгкий полог, прикрывающий вход, и осторожно заглянул сквозь занавес из разносортных бусин. От движения они тонко зазвенели, и Ньют, склонившийся над раскладным столом, глянул через плечо.

— Криденс? — Он выпрямился и с улыбкой обернулся. — О, и правда вернулся. Неужели праздник наскучил?

— Немного, — признался Криденс, подходя ближе. На столе уже лежали длинные бусы, какие-то подвески и медальоны, браслеты и несколько бесконечных цепей, но украшений на теле Ньюта будто бы не убавилось; они вновь гипнотически зашуршали, когда он поднял руки, чтобы расстегнуть ошейник. — Как-то странно сидеть там в одиночестве… то есть без знакомых. Я ведь даже не понимаю, о чём говорят эти люди. Никак к этому не привыкну.

— Прости, я не мог составить тебе компанию сегодня. — Ньют небрежно бросил ошейник на стол и снова поднял руки, словно нарочно старался вызвать этот мягкий приятный звук, от которого у Криденса по спине пробегала дрожь. — Эти вещицы отнимают кучу времени.

— А нельзя их надевать и снимать с помощью магии?

— Некоторые можно, но многие зачарованы и оттого капризны. Лучше не рисковать.

Криденс смотрел, как он пытается разомкнуть очередную цепь и не может справиться с крохотной застёжкой. Подвески шуршали. Когда Ньют издал еле слышный вздох и попросту дёрнул цепь — та, впрочем, не поддалась, — Криденс решился заговорить.

— Могу я помочь?

На первом же слоге голос предательски сел, получился практически шёпот. Опустив руку, Ньют глянул через плечо с рассеянным недоумением. Кашлянув, Криденс упрямо повторил:

— Я могу тебе помочь?

— О, — вместе с пониманием лицо Ньюта осветила тёплая улыбка. — Конечно. Спасибо тебе.

Он отвернулся и опустил голову, подставляя оплетённую украшениями шею — так доверчиво, так спокойно. У Криденса скулы заныли от осознания, что он сможет сейчас прикоснуться к этой золотистой коже, усыпанной веснушками; что Ньют всё ещё не замечает его взгляд, болезненный, жадный; что он наверняка не обратит внимания, если позволить себе лишнего. Криденс и раньше помогал ему с рабочими мелочами — надеть, например, странную защитную конструкцию, верхняя часть которой застёгивалась как раз на шее, — но это воспринималось совсем иначе. Объяснить себе эту разницу он не мог. Сердце частило.

Задерживая дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя шумным вздохом, он приблизился и тронул переплетение мелких золотых колец на загривке. Голова опять закружилась.

— Что это был за ритуал? — Слова выскальзывали сами собой, практически минуя сознание. Кожа Ньюта была тёплой, чуть влажной — от жары, должно быть, — и требовалось хоть немного отвлечься от её ощущения под пальцами. Рубец на плече, который Криденс задел мимоходом, показался гладким и чуть более прохладным.

— Нужно было заручиться поддержкой вождя. Разве я не говорил? Я собираюсь отправиться на поиски существа, которое у местных племён считается священным, и мне требовалось получить официальное разрешение.

Разомкнувшись, цепи выскользнули из пальцев, переливами стекли по телу Ньюта и с коротким шорохом осыпались к ногам. Тонкие плотные рубцы, идущие от выступающего позвонка к лопатке, сами ложились под руку. От волос Ньюта пахло дымом, травой — не той, что бросили в костёр, а свежесрезанной, будто он недавно полежал на лугу — и каким-то зверем. Смесь дурманила.

— Выглядело… необычно.

— Да, они любят старинные обычаи. — Ньют снял пояс, и ткань с одной стороны поползла вниз, открывая выступ подвздошной кости и почти обнажая верхнюю часть бедра. В свете плавающих вокруг волшебных огней кожа, рассечённая истончившимся от времени шрамом, мягко блестела. — Для меня это почти то же самое, что и брачные танцы тварей. Главное — не ошибиться в последовательности движений.

Криденс рассеянно кивнул — вот почему это представление в исполнении Ньюта выглядело так естественно — и расстегнул следующий замочек. Веснушки на плечах были крупными и тёмными; кое-где сливались, образуя рыжие пятна. Под линией роста волос на шее рос золотистый пушок, на кончиках полупрозрачный; казалось, от прикосновений к спине он шевелится.

— У тебя получилось? — Свой голос Криденс слышал будто бы со стороны, словно кто-то другой произносил эти ничего не значащие фразы. Он был уверен, что Ньют только что вздрогнул от попытки обвести пальцами крупный изогнутый шрам; пришлось вернуться к застёжкам.

— Что? Ах да, всё в порядке. Наверное, ты видел… — Ньют протянул руку и поддел лежащий на столике медальон; слегка повернулся, и мышцы на шее напряглись, проступили противоестественно чётко.

Криденс вдруг осознал, что стоит вплотную, почти касаясь грудью спины — так близко, что упавшая нитка бус на долю секунды зацепилась за его собственный пояс — простой ремень, теперь уже безо всяких пряжек, — только потом золотыми брызгами рассыпалась вокруг. Он провёл ладонью по вытянутой руке, от локтя к плечу, к тому самому шраму, который начинался у основания шеи, словно Ньюта походя хлопнул по спине какой-то когтистый зверь. Рука медленно опустилась. Стянутый верхний край рубца будто бы стал теплее.

На мгновение Криденсу показалось, что Ньют отшатнётся, и это его почти отрезвило. Но Ньют лишь наклонил голову и снял ещё одну нитку, и правда тяжёлую, с крупными бусинами, на плечах лежавшую неподвижно. Его дыхание было медленным и очень тихим. Он не стал выпрямляться, и на обнажённой шее по-прежнему заманчиво выступал позвонок.

Кожа ложилась под пальцы, как шёлковое полотно, не мешали ни шрамы, ни цепи. Она была чуть скользкой, тонко и непривычно пахла, и Криденс понял, что мягкие блики, при каждом движении текущие по рукам и спине, ему не почудились — золотистая, загорелая кожа блестела от масла. Он прижался всем телом, придерживая Ньюта за плечи, и услышал первый прерывистый вздох; больше не стараясь сдержаться, поцеловал покорно изогнутую шею — на губах остался странный, сладковатый вкус, — потом прикусил. Ньют не остановил его — напротив, выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу. Осмелев, Криденс опустил руку, заскользил ладонью по его животу — не слишком бережно, порой нажимая с силой, старательно впитывая ощущения; покусывая ухо и шею, плотнее прижался бёдрами, потёрся, с наслаждением ловя дрожь разгорячённого тела и неровные вздохи.

Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким возбуждённым — и одновременно расслабленным. Ньют опирался рукой о стол, всё сильнее наклоняясь, потом сделал пару шагов вперёд, потянул Криденса за собой. Тот послушно двинулся следом — просто не мог оторваться. Собственная кожа казалась тесной. Ньют опустился коленями на край возвышения — широкого, словно нарочно устроенного для двоих ложа, — и чуть откинулся назад, едва ли придерживаясь пальцами за складки покрывал. Левая рука дрожала. На плечах, отчётливо различимые на плёнке масла, стали собираться мелкие капли.

Подтолкнуть его, заставить принять более удобное положение оказалось легко; он вновь наклонился, странно тягучим жестом поставил перед собой руки. Из горла вырвались всхлипы, и понадобилась почти минута, чтобы Криденс понял — они принадлежат не только ему. Теперь Ньют выгибался так, что почти не задевал его живот поясницей, и это ощущалось как-то неправильно. Криденс торопливо, путаясь в оставшихся на бёдрах цепях, зарылся пальцами в ткань повязки, сдвинул её, чтобы прижаться к обнажённой коже. Ньют снова всхлипнул и подался назад. Криденс надавил ему между лопаток, и он послушно припал грудью к ложу, вытянулся, утягивая за собой, позволяя лечь сверху. Пришлось приподняться, чтобы расстегнуть брюки. Тело Ньюта было нестерпимо горячим; весь мир сузился до него.

Прерывисто вздыхая, Ньют тёрся о складку покрывала, потом потянул Криденса за руку, заводя её себе под живот. Повязка немного сбилась на сторону. Криденс царапнул живот ногтями и сжал напряжённый, твёрдый член, отстранённо удивляясь — к себе не всегда прикасался так уверенно и откровенно. Ньют застонал и вскинул бёдра. Потом толкнулся в руку. Пальцы судорожно хватались за углы попадающихся подушек, за ткань; спина стала влажной. Негромкие хриплые стоны распаляли Криденса даже сильнее, чем прикосновения к коже, чем проходящая по телу дрожь. Он вжался в ложбинку ягодиц, притираясь так плотно, что ощутил смутную боль, и зарылся лицом в шею Ньюта, прихватил зубами у основания. Ньют выгнулся резче, замер — и вдруг обмяк, обессиленно выдыхая. На пальцы плеснуло, тёплая вязкая жидкость потекла по ладони. Криденс заставил себя разжать зубы, чтобы не навредить ему, и ткнулся в загривок лбом. Сладковатый запах всколыхнулся волной. Мелькнула нелепая мысль отодвинуться, чтобы не испачкать Ньюта ещё больше, но сделать это или хотя бы передумать Криденс не успел, содрогнулся, застонал Ньюту на ухо. Тот ещё раз длинно, очень расслабленно вздохнул.

Рука подломилась, и Криденс придавил бы его всем телом, но Ньют неожиданно развернулся, ловким движением уложив его на бок. Криденс уже вообразил, что именно сейчас он опомнится и отпрянет, но Ньют лишь окинул его расфокусированным, нетрезвым взглядом и, придвинувшись, поцеловал — так торопливо, жадно, словно его могли оттолкнуть. Пальцами он зарылся в волосы, придержал, словно пытаясь препятствовать возможному — точнее, невозможному, немыслимому — побегу. Не совсем понимая, что следует делать, Криденс совершенно расслабился и позволил ему вести.

Постепенно движения Ньюта стали медленнее, прикосновения — мягче. Потом он отстранился и взглянул более осмысленно. Улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — успел спросить Криденс, прежде чем Ньют вновь прижался к его губам. Он услышал смешок; Ньют зажмурился, так что в уголках глаз собрались мелкие морщинки. Когда он разорвал поцелуй, улыбка на его лице сохранялась.

— Нужно снять оставшееся, — он двинул плечом, так что тонкие цепочки перекатились по коже, обнажив шрам, — а после мы сможем искупаться. Или я могу вызвать маленький дождь.

— Дождь, — торопливо согласился Криденс. — Если честно, здешнему озеру я не слишком доверяю.

Ньют беззаботно рассмеялся.

— Это всего лишь вопрос предпочтений. Племя поддерживает озеро в чистоте и ограничивает его обитателей, чтобы те не приближались к берегу. — Он потянулся всем телом, отодвигаясь, потом сел. На его коже остались продолговатые вдавленные следы, на груди и плечах особенно яркие, почти алые. Он рассеянно потёр несколько полосок. — Но как пожелаешь.

Позже, когда Ньют, сидя на полу, совершенно по-магловски чистил мягкой тканью испачканные маслом украшения, Криденс внимательно наблюдал. Но, кроме пары следов на шее, ничего странного ни в движениях, ни в лице Ньюта он не заметил. Чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы складывались в обычную рассеянную улыбку. Тогда он решился заговорить.

— А ты…

Ньют ненадолго отвлёкся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Мышца на шее вновь чересчур напряглась, подчёркивая пока ещё красноватую россыпь пятен.

— Тебе… — Криденс не мог произнести это; он беспомощно умолк.

Ньют опустил негромко звякнувшие цепи на пол и перебрался ближе к Криденсу, сложил руки у него на коленях; запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо.

— Было хорошо. Очень. — Он легонько погладил Криденса по руке и улыбнулся. — Не думай ни о чём.

Отодвинувшись, он подхватил золото и салфетку. Криденс опустил голову и, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение, невольно издал смешок.

— Это… Я не совсем то хотел сказать.

Ньют обернулся на него с чуть озадаченным видом. Криденс с новым для себя интересом пробежался взглядом по линиям губ, по длинной шее и красивым суховатым рукам.

— Ты думал об этом раньше? Обо мне.

Ньют беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Бывало. Ты очень привлекательный. — Он снова улыбнулся, но, к счастью, встречный вопрос задавать не стал.

Криденс кивнул. Почему-то после этого продолжать оказалось легко.

— Что ещё тебе нравится?

Теперь улыбка выглядела задумчивой и не такой яркой. Ньют смотрел на него пару секунд, потом взглянул на цепи в своих руках и отложил их в один из стоящих рядом ящичков. Поднялся. В руке у него была палочка, и рубашка начала расстёгиваться как будто сама по себе.

— Я покажу.


End file.
